During the manufacturing of devices (e.g., mechanical, electromechanical, and electrical devices), an assembly device is typically utilized to connect components of the device under manufacture or assembly. Due to the complexity of high-tech devices, and the cost competiveness of the high-tech industry, the components of high-tech devices need to be assembled in a precise, time effective, and cost-efficient manner. Examples of high-tech devices may include: computing devices, data storage devices, computing devices, mobile devices, and the like.